


the day the moon was bright

by quiet_epiphany



Series: skz ship bingo [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, skz ship bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_epiphany/pseuds/quiet_epiphany
Summary: Jeongin and Felix were opposites, yet Jeongin couldn't help but feel drawn to his friend's overwhelming brightness.One new moon, he decides that he is finally going to confess to him.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: skz ship bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912921
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	the day the moon was bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iinohugs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iinohugs/gifts).



> this was written for the skz ship bingo (@skzbingo on twitter) for the square "Long Distance"

The universe expands further than the human mind can actively comprehend.

Those were the words that have been used to describe it, times and times again.  
An infinite space.  
Barely explored, with new species and unknown environments laying right beneath humanity's nose.  
Jeongin was more than aware of that.  
Yet, despite the thrill and the mystery that it brought, despite of the blanket of helplessness surrounding it, there was one thing that constantly guided him.  
It drove him out of the comfort of his own soul, towards the conflicting feelings of discrepancy between darkness and light.  
One person, to be exact.  
A certain someone whose simple presence could blind any mere human being with only the force of his energy and brightness alone.  
There was a calculated distance between them, at all times.  
It was necessary, for they wouldn't be able to fulfil their purpose without it.   
Still, in a way they were constantly around each other, watching from afar until the next moment that caused them to be in the same vicinity. Close enough to be able to hold a conversation even, if the moment was right.  
It was enough.  
It was more than enough actually for Jeongin to be drawn to him like a moth to light.  
Oh, and how ironic that term was in their situation.  
Jeongin knew that they could never be close enough to actually touch.  
Their eyes would meet as they passed by and Jeongin was sure that whenever their gazes crossed, the smile on his lips tried to rival the brightness of Felix's entire existence, not that he could ever surpass it.  
It honestly would be foolish to think that anyone could ever outshine Felix yet he didn't mind it either way.  
After all, he was just as valuable as the other even though he was more subdued than him, the two of them working in a perfect tandem.

"Do you really have to stare out into the open until he comes into view?"   
An amused voice behind him managed to rip Jeongin right out of his thoughts. He turned around, glaring at the sudden intruder though it was merely half-heartedly.   
Hyunjin shrugged. "Hey, no need to kill me by looking at me like that." He said, his hands up in the air now.  
He clearly was having the time of his life, though that was a given whenever he was teasing his best friend about his crush.  
"It's almost new moon." Jeongin said, not wanting to indulge him any further, his voice quiet.

They both knew what that meant.  
"I'll be the closest that I can get to him. It's my best opportunity to finally tell him how I feel after all these years."   
Hyunjin sighed. In his humble opinion it wasn't exactly Jeongin's best idea, seeing that most of their friends had been trying to talk him out of it either way.  
Confessing to Felix was considered rather dangerous even despite the fact that Jeongin had been crushing on him for multiple millennia by now.   
"Are you really sure you want to do this? I know you're friends but it's not like you can just hide during the next new moon if he does end up rejecting you." Hyunjin nibbled on his bottom lip. He usually was the most supportive of Jeongin and his antics, especially when they concerned Felix.  
Whenever he had asked for some alone time with his crush, he had readily complied by pulling Seungmin aside so that his best friend had time to talk to him.   
This was a different situation though.  
Confessing and in turn possibly being rejected could actually hurt him and the fact that he would be confronted with him at least twice a year?  
Hyunjin was worried that he might not be able to handle it well.

"I'm sure." Jeongin replied to him.  
He looked up, a faint smile playing on his lips. "He deserves to know and well, it's not like I'll be able to get over him if I don't have closure. Not after such a long time." He shook his head "And well, who knows when the next new moon will be. It's the second one for this year already. We both know that it isn't guaranteed that there will be another until next year." He sighed, bringing out his best impression of puppy eyes.  
He knew that they worked and that they were the quickest and easiest way to convince his elder.   
"I need to do it tonight. Please trust me."   
Hyunjin nodded. "I do trust you, Jeongin." He sighed quietly, "Of course I do. Look, I'll take Seungmin to the other side of the area and convince him to work there."  
"As if you have to convince him. He loves holding your hand while working." Jeongin grinned sheepishly. "I honestly still don't get how you manage to actually get along. No matter how well it works out for the earthlings, don't you basically just ruin each others job and make sure you have to do it over and over again?" He was chuckling quietly, though he jumped a little when he felt Hyunjin's long finger prodding into his side almost immediately.  
The audacity.  
Everyone here knew exactly just how ticklish he was. 

"That's rich, coming from the moon spirit that is in love with the actual embodiment of sunshine. But yeah sure, we're the weird ones for working and fitting together perfectly." Hyunjin stuck out his tongue in retaliation.   
Jeongin felt his cheeks heat up. He did have a point there but it's not like he actually had to acknowledge that.   
"Just go and find Seungmin, would you? The tides don't control themselves." He answered instead, making a shooing motion with his hands.   
Hyunjin chuckled in amusement although he did know that Jeongin was right. He waved at him before clapping once, disappearing into thin air. He was most likely trying to scare Seungmin who in turn wouldn't even bat an eye at the attempt.  
Typical Hyunjin, predictable as ever.

Jeongin shook his head, deciding to settle down. He was pondering over his best friend's words, fiddling with the fabric of his wide sleeves.  
He definitely was right when he said that falling in love with Felix had been, well, questionable at the very least.  
After all, he was everything that Jeongin wasn't.  
Much like Hyunjin and his boyfriend, they were polar opposites.  
Felix was literally sunshine.  
He was warmth and light, blinding to the ignorant and caring to those who embraced the danger of getting burned with the necessary precautions.  
Jeongin was a mere spirit of the moon, his own light paling in comparison to the energy that his crush held.   
Of course, he knew that the other didn't actually care about that. They were friends, had been for a while now, with Felix being the one to initiate the contact even.  
Yet sometimes, Jeongin couldn't help but worry if they weren't too different for any of this to work.

"You look as if another rover landed right on top of your cottage again."  
He blinked, his head lifting at the familiar voice. Somehow everyone seemed to be interrupting his thought processes today.  
Felix had a playful smile on his lips, his light robes contrasting against his tan skin.  
As always, Jeongin was only barely able to make out the beautiful freckles that dusted all over his face, too far away to be able to count them in the way that he wanted to. If he was honest, he had to admit that he was even fonder of the stars on Felix's cheeks than the ones that were surrounding the both of them.

"Ah, no, I'm good. Just... Well- just thinking." Jeongin gave him a smile in return. Even with him being who he was, he would never get over the way with which Felix could light up his surroundings so very easily.  
He truly was effortlessly stunning and anyone who couldn't see that was most certainly invalid in their process of judgement.  
"Time went by slow as ever, huh? Do you already know how many more new moons there are going to be this year?" He then asked, trying not to dwell on the way his heart was racing just upon seeing him.  
Felix shook his head. "Sadly, I don't, sorry. Though I believe Chan did hint at there being at least one more so yeah, you can expect to see me again, some time soon." He chuckled, watching him with attentive eyes, unable to tame his curiosity. "What did you ponder about though? If I may ask?"   
Jeongin blinked. He had multiple options right now, ranging from straight up lying about the reason, to telling Felix about his feelings for him then and there.  
He nervously brushed his fingers over his earlobe, a habit that he hadn't quite been able to lay down yet, even after many millennia of trying.   
"You don't have to, Innie, I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything."   
Jeongin sighed and shook his head. "No, it's okay. I actually have something I wanted to talk to you about."

He had made his final decision.  
It was exactly like he had told Hyunjin before: Felix deserved to know. He deserved to see how happy he made him, even with simple things such as the nickname he had just used. It made him feel safe and warm in a way that only he could make him feel.  
He looked up, his own eyes meeting Felix's which were filled with curiosity and something else, something that he couldn't quite decipher.  
"You know how I always make jokes about my best friend and his boyfriend?"   
Felix nodded. "Hyunjin and Seungmin, right?" He asked, waiting for the other to confirm the names. He wanted to make sure that he had the right people in mind. "I haven't seen them for quite a while now."  
"Yes, them. They couldn't be anymore different, yet they basically fit together perfectly. They even represent the push and the pull that result in the tides down on earth." Jeongin averted his gaze. "And well, it's kind of my fault that you haven't been seeing as much of them." He admitted quietly, watching to gauge his reaction.  
Finding the right words was a lot more difficult than he thought it would be. He wasn't quite sure how he could make Felix see the parallels between them and his friends. He had thought that it would be a perfect example to use for explaining how he himself felt about the other yet actually explaining it properly was a challenge.

"Your fault? How?" Felix seemed confused, yet the curiosity in his eyes hadn't vanished, something that Jeongin counted as a win, at least for now.  
He also appeared to be genuinely interested in what he had to say, his body angled towards him, his expression open and friendly not that that was anything new.   
"I might have asked Hyunjin to take Seungmin away so that I could spend some time with you. Alone time." He clarified. "I wanted to get to know you better and just-" he stopped, trying to think of a way to express what he was trying to say.  
"And just what?" Felix asked quietly, his gaze intense. It held something akin to urgency or maybe anticipation, Jeongin mused, making him continue.  
"And just, well... I thought you were really interesting from the moment we met. Not just because of the whole sunshine thing. Don't get me wrong, that's nice too but I mean you as a... person?" He blinked, scrunching his nose. "Can I call you a person?", he shook his head. "Anyways, I fell pretty easily. For you, I mean." He said, his fingers once more playing with his earlobe, fiddling with it nervously.

A surge of brightness racked through their universe.

Jeongin immediately ducked behind his arm, thankfully able to shield his eyes quickly enough.   
"Oh no, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" His eyes opened once more as he heard Felix. He sounded panicked, which in turn confused him.  
"I'm okay, don't worry but... what was that?" He asked in return, his gaze still a little starry from the burst of light that had hit his eyelids. He looked back over to his crush.  
Felix looked away. He was brushing his fingers against the back of his neck, his bottom lip stuck between his teeth.  
"Uh, well... that might have been me? I mean that was me, not just might have been." He didn't move his gaze away from the ground, his feet prodding at a stone that held his attention for now. "It kinda happens when there's a lot of emotions involved." He sighed; his bottom lip once more caught between his teeth.  
Jeongin blinked. "A lot of emotions?" He asked curiously, eyes wide. Wait...  
"Does that mean-?"  
"That I like you back? Yeah, that's exactly what I mean. Honestly, I'm kind of surprised that you never noticed, I wouldn't have said that I was subtle." He chuckled softly, though the smile on his lips was filled with pure happiness.   
It was mirrored on Jeongin's face as well. This was what he meant when he had said that Felix made him want to almost rival him in brightness. He knew that with how happy he was as well, humanity would see him less dull this night, a much less intense reaction in comparison to Felix's outburst but nonetheless visible to the mere human eye.   
He couldn't help but wish for them to remember it. 

"Chan better schedule as many new moons as he can from now on." Jeongin joked though there was a spur of truth behind it.  
They both knew that while they would be able to see each other from afar, they wouldn't be able to talk properly unless it was new moon, the times of the year when they were the closest to one another.   
"I'll whine and pester him until he does for sure." Felix grinned. "I mean he sometimes calls me his son so he better square up and make me happy by letting me see my companion."   
"Companion, huh?" Jeongin felt his heart race. He had never let himself imagine what it would be like to be called any form of romantic term when it came to Felix. Yet now that he knew how warm and happy it made him feel... He never wanted to miss it ever again.  
"Is that okay? Companion, I mean? I really like the idea of calling you that because we're always together, in a sense at least. The sun and the moon, always circling and meeting." Felix smiled sheepishly and looked at him with a twinkle in his eyes.  
It was a nice thought really and Jeongin couldn't help but enjoy it. He knew Hyunjin would tease him for it later, once he told him what had happened in detail but for now, he simply let himself he happy about it.  
"I like it, yeah, it's perfect." He said with a smile, watching Felix fondly.  
And if they spent the remaining new moon together, exchanging gentle words and gestures, sharing this moment of togetherness before their inevitable teary goodbye, then that was only for them to know.

What was certain though, was that humanity would never forget the day that the sun engulfed the moon in an embrace of light and the moon responded by shining brighter.


End file.
